The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatically generating tests for COBOL code units, and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to automatically generating tests for COBOL code units automatically extracted from a COBOL source code.
Software development and deployment involves major testing efforts that may require high resources, for example, processing platforms, time, personnel and/or the like.
Software testing may eventually be performed at system level where a complete software package, for example, a utility, an application, a service and/or the like is tested to validate the overall functionality, features and/or characteristics of the software package.
The software package may be typically be a complex package comprising a plurality of lower level functional modules (code units) each executing one or more limited functional operations. The code units may be tested using unit testing where the smallest testable parts of the software package may be independently tested and scrutinized for proper operation. Unit testing may reduce testing complexity by verifying each testable code unit prior to moving to overall system level testing of the entire software package. Unit testing may further allow faster and more pointed debugging and/or identification of failures, bugs, malfunctions, erroneous execution behavior and/or errors in the software package execution.